Salvemos a Stars
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Todo empieza cuando misteriosamente mueren los dueños del centro comercial "Stars", esto deja a sus hijas a cargo, pero hay un problema, sus padres han dejado muchas deudas, por lo cual no pueden sostenerlo economicamente, para salvarlo ellas entran a un torneo de futbol que el primer lugar es dinero, lo malo no saben jugar y recurren a los ganadores del FFI...
1. Idea

— ¡Hola! aquí su autora escribiendo para ustedes lectores, bien este fic es un tanto diferente a los otros.

— por que no me sorprende, ¡por Dios esta tipa escribe de todo, de espías, extraterrestres, islas, dimensiones, ahora que sigue Hadas!

— ¡Si, Digo no! Bueno en otro Fic *_*U

— (-_-)

— bueno este fic se trata básicamente de unas chicas pierden a sus padres en un accidente y heredaron un centro comercial, pero resulta que sus padres tenían muchas deudas, por lo cual no lo pueden sostener, ellas para poder salvarlo van a participar en un torneo de futbol (que es el único que hay antes de la fecha de pago) pero hay pequeño problema, no saben jugar y en eso recurren a los jugadores que ganaron el FFI… *-*U

— En serio -_-

— si */*

— ah! No sé en qué te inspiras, esa idea está muy… fresa.

— ¿En serio? O. o

— Si -_-

— u. u no sabia

— (como siempre)

— en fin pues esta es la idea, si quieren participar pues les dejo la ficha de Oc, por cierto por si se lo preguntan ella es una sempai, al menos que yo considero, se llama Luisa y ella es una amiga que lleva tiempo escribiendo historias, pero no acá en Fanfiction, si no en otras páginas.

— Así es, yo corrijo a Galle-chan si está mal en algo *-* un gusto.

— solo saldrá en esta ficha *-*

— -_-

¡Bueno sin más la ficha!

Nombre:

Edad (entre 15 o 16)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Parte que manejan (bien, como sus Oc trabajan ahí, entonces, elijan, puesto de comida, salón de belleza, tienda de mascotas, tienda anime *-*, pastelería etc.)

Historia (Acuérdense sus padres murieron en un accidente por lo cual heredaron el centro comercial)

Habilidades especiales (como rapidez, fuerza, resistencia etc. Lo que se les ocurra, es como las bases con las que van a iniciar a entrenar)

Ropa (Bikini, de trabajo, vestido de gala, normal)

Técnicas (Individuales, ya que las combinadas serán más adelante)

Pareja (menos Shigeto, Hiroto y Endo)

Extras (gustos, disgustos, temores, fobias etc.)

Curiosidades:

Bien aquí está la ficha si quieren participar, se preguntaran porque subo este fic si tengo que estar haciendo una conti, fácil, porque este fic ya lo tenía programado para hoy, y pues por favor envíen sus Oc antes del 26 de agosto, ya que hay subiré la conti del fic, bueno sin masque decir me despido.

Galletita anónima

Cuídense y nos leemos.


	2. Pidiendole ayuda a un extraño!

Hola habitantes del universo, aquí les dejo la conti de "salvemos a Stars" la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes espero les guste, (demás que me estaba viendo Shugo Chara y lo tuve que interrumpir TT_TT) bueno posiblemente suba dos Fics nuevos, así que esté atentos, claro si quieren participar, bueno sin más los dejo con el capitulo.

Disclaimer: los personajes de IE no me pertenecen ni tampoco los Oc a excepción de Umiko y bueno la historia es de mi autoría.

Primer Capítulo: ¡Pidiéndole ayuda a un extraño!

Era una tarde muy soleada empezaba a hacer muchísimo calor, pero esto no era lo más importante, si no lo que pasaba en el centro comercial Stars.

— ¡Oye, oye, espera un momento nos dejas todo a nosotras! —Dijo Umiko la dueña de una heladería ahí en el centro comercial, esta chica tiene un cabello largo hasta más abajo de la cintura, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad aun que ella no tenga esa actitud, su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada.

— ¡Cierto eres el abogado de nuestros padres, ellos te pagaron para que trabajaras para ellos por dos años a un no se te cumplen los dos años! —Exclamo Hanaco quien tenía tres locales en el centro comercial, dos compartidos y uno propio, esta chica tiene cabellos rojos como el fuego finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales dando aires rebeldes a su persona, el cabello le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos y tiene un pequeño mechón que queda parado el medio de su cabeza, sus ojos son morados profundos raramente cristalizados como dos jemas, piel clara resaltando sus ojos, es delgada y es bastante alta.

— ¡Me vale, les regreso el dinero, pero no me voy a meter en esto! —Grito el abogado retirándose de la sala de reuniones del centro comercial.

— ¿y qué haremos? —Pregunto Yumiko, ella maneja dos negocios, uno compartido y el otro propio; esta chica es de piel nívea, delgada y con buen cuerpo, de estatura mediana, el cabello lo tiene de color plata con las puntas teñidas de blanco, largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, con un flequillo que le cubre medio ojo derecho, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro y tiene en las mejillas un sonrojo natural.

— No lo sé, con este ya son cuatro empleados de nuestra empresa… —Dijo Tsubasa esta chica tiene dos locales en Stars, uno compartido y otro propio; ella tiene pelo corto verde con celeste piel tostada, ojos grises, mide 1.75 y un cuerpo casi escultural.

— A este paso… tendremos que cerrarlo, no tenemos casi clientes y tampoco empleados…— Dijo Megumi tiene dos tiendas compartidas; ella tiene Cabello negro con puntas púrpura que le llega hasta los hombros, ojos color rojo intenso y una expresión despreocupada casi todo el tiempo. No lleva absolutamente ningún tipo de maquillaje. Su cuerpo está muy bien desarrollado, tanto que hace morir de la envidia a cualquier otra chica.

— Pero, chicas, animo, somos dieciocho manejando a Stars…— Alcanzo a decir Samui, pero fue interrumpida por dos personas que abrieron la puerta; bueno pero primero, Samui tiene cabello albino largo hasta las caderas, con el flequillo hasta sus ojos negros, y es de piel blanquecina. Es bajita, y sus pechos son un poco más grandes de lo normal, sin exagerar, y es delgada.

— Bueno ahora somos veinte —Dijo una de la chicas que acababa de entrar, ella tiene el pelo color negro como la misma noche, sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas que tienen un brillo burlón, su tez es morena, es de buen cuerpo, delgada, y estatura moderada; su pelo le llega hasta la espalda un poco más abajo, las ultimas partes las tiene cortada en partes desiguales dándole un aspecto más rebelde —Verán, nuestros padres nos dejaron esta herencia, Laura tiene los papeles. Oh! Por cierto me llamo Shin Simura y ella es Laura Excla.

— Así es, aquí tienen los papeles— Dijo Laura entregándoles los papeles que certificaban que les correspondía una parte del centro comercial; Laura tiene un largo, laceo y sedoso cabello color miel con destellos rubios el cual le llega hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un hermoso rojo esmeralda que obtienen un brillo burlón, sensual y provocativo, es delgada, de un buen cuerpo el cual cualquier mujer envidiaría, es de estatura normal, y su tez es blanquecina como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, frágil y suave a la vista de todos.

— pues estas chicas tienen razón… bueno les informaremos lo que sucede…—Dijo Shion invitando a las recién llegadas a sentarse, estas obedecieron y se sentaron junto a las demás chicas; Shion tiene cabello negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos son azules brillantes, y su piel es morena. Es delgada, y alta (1.60)

— ¡Esperen, porque solo ahora viene a aparecer…! —Exclamo Akemi algo enojada; esta tenia cabello rojo fuego, ondulado más abajo de los hombros, ojos ámbar, mide 1,69, cuerpo bien desarrollado, tez clara.

—Eso es información clasificada…—Respondió Shin algo cortante.

—Igual, debemos confiar en ellas, ahora serán parte de la empresa y trabajaremos juntas— Recordó Himeko a las demás; esta tiene cabello largo, llegándole a la cintura, recto, lacio y de color café claro, pareciendo color Habano, dos mechones más cortos, llegándole al final del busto, que caen como cascada por sus hombros, su flequillo le cubre la frente, desordenado, y que le cae de puntas a sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, que son como el reflejo de este mismo. Sus ojos tienen un brillo de timidez, y ternura, y resaltan en su piel pálida como la misma porcelana, de complexión realmente delgada, y de facciones finas y delicadas, de físico normal.

—Ok, yo les cuento lo que pasa… verán nuestros padres construyeron este centro comercial entre todos, pensando en que podrían tener un futuro asegurado para nosotras… Al principio era todo un éxito, pero le montaron mucha competencia a "Stars", nuestros padres intentando remodelando y atraer más gente se fue metiendo en deudas poco a poco hasta que no pudieron mas… por ironía, todos están muertos ahora… dejándonos este centro comercial a nosotras y de paso todas las deudas en que se metieron… Las personas que trabajaban aquí, ya no quieren hacerlo, todo está acabado aun si vendiéramos todo esto, no pagaríamos ni el 50% de lo que debemos—Dijo Michiru, esta tiene cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

—No sabemos qué hacer… estamos intentando todo para poder salvar lo que nuestros padres hicieron para nosotras pero es inútil— Dijo Violetta algo decaída; esta es rubia con las puntas de color negro, tiene ojos de distinto color uno es azul y el otro verde, es delgada, de piel pálida, y de cuerpo desarrollado, pero no mucho lo normal para una chica de su edad, de estatura es bajita y tiene un lunar bajo el ojo derecho.

— Bueno… a con todo lo que está pasando ahora… mejor me pongo a ver TV—Dijo Alegremente Shizuka prendiendo la TV; esta tiene cabellos color negro, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, tiene dos mechones de color blanco que enmarcan su rostro, ojos color rosa oscuro de un color exótico, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y mide 1,65.

— ¡Oye Shizuka, esto es en serio! —Dijo Haruhi enojada con Shizuka por no tomarse nada en serio; Su cabello es corto, llegándole hasta la barbilla, lacio y de corte recto y cuadrado, de color castaño oscuro, su flequillo también es recto, aunque algo desordenado, sus ojos son de un extraño color amarillo, que resaltan en su piel blanca, aunque algo bronceada, de estatura normal para su edad, y de cuerpo delgado.

— Y yo me lo tomo muy en serio— Dijo Shizuka riéndose de un comercial, pero inmediatamente cambio a otro de futbol:

—"Se creen los mejores en futbol, creen que pueden ganar mucho y muchos torneos y trofeos, bien es tiempo de que prueben su habilidad aquí en "la copa Estrella" donde están los mejores de los mejores…" —Se oyó decir a través de la televisión

—Pero que comercial más ridículo— Opino Kirakaze sentándose al lado de Shizuka a ver el comercial; tiene cabello rubio y liso hasta la mitad de las espalda, ojos celestes como el mismo cielo, tez clara, cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, con algunas curvas. Es bastante alta, y aunque su rostro la haga ver tierna, en realidad es muy astuta.

—"pero eso no es todo… si ganan el primer lugar, obtendrá este cheque..." —Dijeron en la televisión mostrando la enorme cantidad de dinero, haciendo que todas se sorprendieran.

— V-vaya que cantidad de dinero— Opino muy asombrada Mathew; Su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Es alta, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Usa lentes los cuales suele quitarlos y andar sin ellos. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los chicos.

—Con esa cantidad seguro pagaríamos todas las deudas de Stars— Opino Etsuko todavía asombrada; esta tiene cabello negro azabache, liso hasta la cintura, con un fleco detrás de las orejas, ojos verde oscuro, eléctrico, tez pálida, mide 1,70, y tiene el cuerpo bien desarrollado.

— ¿chicas y que si… participamos? —Propuso Yukiko se forma algo fría y cortante; esta tiene Cabello de color blanco que le llega hasta media espalda, lacio y de corte en "V" pero a la vez terminando en puntas. Su flequillo lo hace al lado izquierdo y que cubre la mitad de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son de un bonito color Lila que resaltan en su piel extremadamente pálida y de estatura normal.

— si sería muy buena idea, ¿pero quién de aquí sabe jugar Folvotl?— Pregunto Kyoko parándose donde estaba sentada, todas la miraron de forma algo rara; cabello es negro azabache, ondulado y rebelde que le llega a la altura de las caderas, un mechón rebelde sobre sale de su cabello verticalmente, su fleco lo hace a la derecha, aunque este es algo rebelde también. Sus ojos son de colores azul oscuro, oscuros y muy profundos. Su tez es nívea haciendo que sus ojos combinen perfectamente. Es de estatura alta midiendo 1,80. De facciones finas y delicadas y de complexión delgada.

— Jeje, etto Kyoko se llama Futbol y no creo que ninguna sepa jugar— Dijo Michiru a lo que todas asintieron.

—E-esperen, yo sé quien nos puede enseñar… —Comento Samui algo sonrojada mientras todas la miraban esperando que digiera quien era dicha persona que iría hacer el milagro — Umiko, T-te acuerdas del chico que va a comprarte siempre helado..

— ¿Ah, Midorikawa? —Pregunto Umiko algo dudosa mientras Samui asentía con un leve sonrojo— Es cierto, él fue un jugador de la selección Japonesa, pero solo estuvo en la primera parte…

— es mejor que nada… ¿Dónde vive? —Pregunto Laura a Umiko de forma directa.

— Y yo que voy a saber, él no me anda comentando todo lo de su vida —Comento algo sonrojada Umiko mientras Samui se paraba y todas le prestaban atención.

— Yo sé donde vive… — Dijo con un sonrojo mas fuerte Samui mientras todas se paraban y recogían sus cosas para ir donde ese tal Midorikawa.

— Bien, guíanos —Dijo Hanaco con algo de burla, ya todas estaban afuera de Stars y se disponían a ir a seguir a Samui.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú donde vive, Samui? —Pregunto Akemi a una muy sonrojada Samui.

— D-digamos que… etto, Jeje, simplemente lo sé—Dijo muy nerviosa Samui mientras todas asentían.

— Vaya, así que Samui es así de acosadora…— Dijo en susurro Yumiko mas para sí misma que para todas, pero al parecer la escucharon perfectamente, causando la risa de todas, excepto de Samui, que se sonrojaba un mas si fuera posible.

— ¡E-es aquí! —Exclamo Samui parando en seco asiendo que todas se cayeran ya que venían atrás de ella.

— ¡oye, no vueltas a parar así de repente! —Le dijo Kirakaze a Samui levantándose rápidamente.

— ¿Bueno quien toca el timbre…? —Pregunto Shin mientras todas retrocedían un paso dejando a Yukiko a delante.

— ¿Eh?... está bien, yo lo hare, par de cobardes —Dijo Yukiko mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa, todas quedaron a la expectativa, hasta que por fin abrió la puerta Midorikawa, pero… estaba con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se notaba que apenas se había bañado. Esto causo que todas se sonrojaran al extremo y que Midorikawa se asustara por tener a veinte chicas en la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? —Preguntó Midorikawa, mientras todas asentían aun sonrojadas.

— Veras… ¡Enséñanos a jugar al Futbol! —Exclamo Tsubasa seguida por todas diciendo por favor en coro, dejando a Midorikawa muy sorprendido.

— C-claro… —Alcanzo a decir él, cuando dijo esto todas se le tiraron encima a abrazarlo de la felicidad, haciendo que este se sonrojara —AH! ¡No me violen solo estoy en toalla, chicas!

— No te íbamos a violar —Comento Megumi asiendo que todas dejaran de abrazar a Midorikawa y se sonrojaran.

— Ok, bueno las veré en la rivera del rio a las dos de la tarde mañana, ¿vale? —Dijo Midorikawa a lo que todas asintieron y se retiraron felices, cada una para sus casitas.

En la preparatoria de Raimon:

— Y eso me paso ayer…— Relato Midorikawa a sus amigos presentes, era de mañana y estaban descansando para empezar el entrenamiento de futbol.

— Ya veo, ¿y son bonitas? —Pregunto Kazemaru algo sonrojado, Midorikawa asintió con una sonrisa.

— No, ¿más bien están buenas? —Pregunto Fudo con sumo descaro mientras Nagumo asentía dándole razón a Fudo.

—Dejen de ser tan pervertidos— Reclamo Kido poniéndose los googles.

— ¿te podemos acompañar Mido, ya sabes a enseñarles? —Pregunto Endo mientras Mido asentía.

— Claro, si quieren vengan todos…— Dijo Midorikawa a lo que todos asintieron. Seguro aquella tarde iba a estar algo entretenida para todos.

Notas de autora:

Bueno mis lectores, hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, me costó algo de trabajo hacerlo, pero bueno esto es lo que salió de mi mente, bueno me voy a dormir por que mañana empaco para irme de viaje, mi primer viaje en avión, a visitar el mar, estoy tan emocionada, deséenme suerte *-* sin más que decir me despido.

Ah! Otra cosa, si no salió tu Oc me avisan yo lo agrego inmediatamente.

Nos leemos,

Galle anónima ;)

Cuídense y hasta la próxima


End file.
